1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semi-automatic firearms and, more particularly, to a semi-automatic firearm having a reduced apparent recoil, a relatively high degree of accuracy and a relatively compact shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to conceal semi-automatic firearms. Conventional large caliber semi-automatic firearms are relatively large and, therefor, they are relatively difficult to conceal. An apparent solution to the size problem is to simply scale down the size of these firearms, but because of the recoil forces present when the cartridge is fired this solution is not practical. With conventional large caliber semi-automatic firearms the slide must be of sufficient length to allow the recoil mechanism to absorb the shock when the weapon is fired in order to control the magnitude of the firearm's recoil. Consequently, there is a practical limit to the degree to which conventional large caliber semi-automatic firearms can be scaled down. Although springs of greater strength may somewhat alleviate this problem, size constraints limit the strength of the recoil spring which may be used.
A further problem associated with conventional automatic firearms is the protruding tangs of their hammers which reduce their handling capabilities. The hammers of conventional semi-automatic firearms project upwardly beyond the top surface of the slide, and this projecting portion is particularly prone to catching on such items as clothing when the firearm is rapidly being removed from its holster. Although attempts have been made in the prior art to remedy this disadvantage by reducing the size of the tang, the projecting tang is necessary to facilitate rapid thumbing of the hammer. Hence, removal of the projecting tang reduces the ease at which the firearm may be rapidly thumbed.
Another altogether different problem associated with conventional semi-automatic firearms are inaccuracies caused by the relatively loose play between the barrel and the slide particularly after the firearm has been extensively used. Design considerations dictate that there must be a somewhat loose fit between the slide and the barrel since the slide moves axially with respect to the barrel in order to absorb recoil shocks and to simultaneously eject a spent cartridge and insert a fresh cartridge into the firing chamber. However, the play between the barrel and slide allows the slide to move radially when the slide is at battery thereby seriously decreasing the accuracy of such firearms since these firearms are generally aimed by sighting along the slide and not the barrel.